Songs Of The Gaelic Rhymes
by Autumn-Lea 123
Summary: "Your dad got the call today." She said looking at the girl. "And what's the news?" Autumn asked. "He's got the job and we're moving to San Fransokyo. Isn't it grand." Sakura said grinning.


**Warning: I don't know if this story is classed as a crossover but I'll give you the warning. This story has some references to the Disney and Pixar movie Brave, because my OC is a descendant of Princess Merida and this story may contain some Brave Characters. If people think it's a crossover I'll move it. Thanks. I hope you like the story****.**

**Patrick Doyle: Noble maiden Fair.**

* * *

**Songs Of The Gaelic Rhymes **

_A naoidhean bhig, duinn mo ghuth_  
_ Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_  
_ Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_  
_ Do thir, dileas fhein_  
_ A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_  
_ Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire_  
_ Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_  
_ Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

The voice was gentle and flawless as the wind carried the melody**. **The voice belonged to a girl at the age of thirteen with frizzy curly ginger hair up to her upper back, a full fringe nearly covering her round sapphire blue eyes. Her pale skin glowed under the sun, a smile came on her rosy lips smile as her small button nose breathed in the evening air and she has rosy cheeks with freckles.

She wore a light grey skater dress with black knee high leggings with a dark blue baggy over sized deep green cardigan, wrecked black converse high-tops and thick black rimmed glasses. She wore a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a Celtic knot in the middle.

The redhead watched the sunset on the grassy hills. She looked up to see the sky darkening and the stars coming out. Autumn heard her name being called.

"Autumn, Autumn. Are you up there?" A female voice with a London accent called out. Suddenly a Japanese woman came up the hill. Her brown eyes saw her step-daughter sitting on a rock looking at the loch.

The red head's blue eyes looked up and stared at her step-mother. The girl gave the woman a small smile.

"Hey Sakura." Autumn said. Sakura walked over to the rock and sat down next to the girl.

"Your dad got the call today." She said looking at the girl.

"And what's the news?" Autumn asked.

"He's got the job and we're moving to San Fransokyo. Isn't it grand." Sakura said grinning.

Autumn looked down saddened, she looked at her drawing pad in her lap. Sakura saw the drawing of the ring of stones near were they lived. The woman sighed and put her arm around the girl.

"I know moving to another country can be nerve wrecking but this has been your dad's dream. Plus you might finally make some friends." The woman said.

Autumn nodded. "I'm goin' ta miss Scotland, Nan, Granddad and tha rest of the family." She said looking up at her step-mother.

The woman gave her a small smile to give the girl relief.

"But who knows you might love living in America. Lilia, Harry and Doug are looking forward to it." She said. Autumn sighed and Sakura tapped the girl's knee and got up. "Come on. Let go home before your father sends out a search party."

Autumn got up and grabbed her pad. Suddenly a question went through her head.

"Erm. Sakura when are we movin'?" She asked. The woman stopped and turned around to face the girl.

"I don't know but I think your father will sort that out though." Sakura said. She turned back round to walk back home.

Autumn's looked at the loch one more time to lock it into memory. Maybe, moving into another country could be good for her and they rest of the family. Who knows she might make friends.

**THAT NIGHT**

Autumn was sat at her desk drawing the loch at the edge of her home. Suddenly the girl jumped as the door opened. A tall slim man with brown hair, hazel green eyes walked into the room.

"Hey dad." She greeted the man. Peter smiled at his eldest daughter.

"Hey, um has Sakura told ya that ah got the job?" He said.

"Aye and we're moving to America. Right." Autumn replied.

Peter nodded.

"It will be a good change for us. Ah know it will be hard at first but you will like there. It's a nice place." Peter said as he sat on her desk looking at his daughter in a calm manner.

"Sakura had the same talk with me earlier. So when do we go?" She asked.

"I got the plane tickets and visas sorted and the house will be provided by the university. So I think before the week is out." He grinned. Autumn gave her dad a sad smile.

"Did ya sort out tha schools for me, Lilia, Harry and Doug?" Autumn said smiling knowing her can forget things sometimes. His eyes widened.

"Oh no. Ah forgot the schools. Thanks for reminding me." He said as he got up. Peter was about to leave but he turned to his daughter. "Oh and Autumn."

The red head turned to face her father.

"Please don't have any fights with the other students and control your temper. Okay." He said sternly giving Autumn the eye.

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Aye. Ah will control ma temper." She said.

"Promise, young lady." He said smirking a little.

"Ah promise dad. Now leave me alone." She said turning back to her drawing. Peter smiled and walked out of the room#

The red head signed turning back to her drawing. She looked up at a picture of a woman with sunny blonde hair with emerald green eyes and fair skin, holding three year old Autumn in her arms smiling.

"Ah miss ya mum. Ah wish you were here." She said wiping her tears from her blue eyes.

Suddenly she heard glasses smashing down and her dad shouting from downstairs.

"Cian stop chasing Boudicca!" He yelled. Autumn smiled thinking about their new Husky puppy causing mischief by chasing their black Scottish fold cat.

She suddenly heard Cian bark in reply.

Autumn opened her laptop and went on Google. She typed in San Fransokyo.

**The Next Day**

Autumn walked through the forest until she stumbles on to a cottage. The girl smiled and knocked on the door. She heard something drop on the floor and an old woman with frizzy grey hair answered the door.

Her green eyes lit up with happiness as she sees the red head at the door.

"Autumn ma dear. How are you today?" She said.

"I'm fine thanks Dana. How about you?" The red head replied.

"Okay." The old woman said. "So what can Ah do for you today?"

Dana noticed that the girl's head went down and she could sense the sadness from her. "What's wrong ma Dear?" She asked.

Autumn looked up. "I'm movin' to America." She said frowning. Her blue eyes watched the old woman's face drop.

"Oh dear. Fer how long?" She asked. Autumn shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. But we always exchange emails right?" She said. Dana gave the girl a smile and nodded. The old woman walked over to the girl and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss ya Child. You have been like a grandchild to me." Dana said. Autumn cuddled the woman back and tears started to come out.

"I'm going to miss ya too and I'll miss Crow too." Autumn said. Dana pulled back.

"Aye. That Bird Brain will miss ya too." She said. "Oh before I forget. Ah want to give ya a few things." She said as she walked into her closet.

After a couple of minutes of messing around. "Found them. Come here Child. I want to give you something's."

The red head walked over to her friend. Dana held out three carved bear toys. "These are for yer wee sibling." She said as she gave the bears toys to the red head. She went back into the closet and held a silver ring and jar. "These two are for you." She said. Autumn took them, she looked at the jar in a confused manner.

Dana chuckled at the look on the red heads face.

"Why look so confused my dear?" She said smiling at the girl.

"Erm. Why did you give me an empty jar?" Autumn asked looking at the woman. Dana's smile widened.

"It's not empty." Dana said. She took the jar from the girl and shook it until a blue wisp appeared in it. Dana turned towards the girl, who's face went from confused to surprised.

"Whatever you do. Do not open this jar or he will escape." Dana said giving the girl the jar back.

"He?" Autumn said looking confused again.

"Aye. He's a spirit seeking redemption for his past sins." The old woman said.

"Then why give him to me?" She asked looking at the wisp.

"He has been with me for a long time but Ah think you will show him the path of forgiveness." She said.

Autumn shook her head getting more confused at the minute.

"How am Ah to show him the path of forgiveness. Shouldn't the wisps lead people to their fate?" She asked again.

"Aye, but with the heart you have ma dear. Ah know that you will be the right person to teach him on stop feeling sorry for himself. " Dana replied patting Autumn's rosy cheeks.

Dana looked at the bear clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh my look at the time. You should go home before it's too late." The old woman said as she pushes the red head towards the wooden door. She opened the door and pushed the girl out. "I wish you luck moving to America ma child." She said as she closed the door. Autumn turned to walk away but turned to see the cottage no longer their. She looked around to see she was in the middle on the stone circles.

Autumn put her bear toys in her bag, she put the ring on her index finger and looked at the wisp in the jar. She sighed at the jar in her bag and walked back home.

After minutes of drifting through the forests, she saw the family castle in the distance. She looked up the night sky and gulped. She hoped she wasn't passed her curfew.

She walked through the castle gates and opened the big wooden door. She silently walked passed the living room until she heard her dad's annoyed voice.

"Autumn Lea DunBroch. You are in big trouble young lady." Peter said. Autumn winced and turned to see her father's deep glaring gaze.

"Hi dad." She said innocently. His arms were crossed.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked. Autumn turned to look at the clock and it was 9:30 PM.

"It's half past nine." She said in a small voice not wanting to anger her father further. He glare deepened.

"Aye it's half past nine at night. You know yer curfew is at nine o'clock. Where were you?" He raising his voice a little.

"I went to visit Dana and lost track of time." She replied in a whisper. Peter shook his head.

"Okay. Next time if you are going to stay out late tell me." He said. Autumn nodded quickly. "Good. Now go to yer room."

"Good night dad." Autumn said walking up the stairs.

"Night." He replied walking into the kitchen. Autumn walked passed her room and went to the triplets room. She opened the door and quickly opened it. There sat three eight year olds watching TV. Their eyes land on their older sister.

"Autumn." The all ran up to her and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Asked a little girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Aye. Where were you?" A little boy with shaggy dark auburn and hazel eyes asked. Autumn rolled her eyes at her two siblings.

"Ah went to see Dana and she wanted me to give three presents." Autumn replied.

"She gave us presents?" Asked a boy with short spikey black hair and green eyes.

Autumn nodded taking off her bag and opening it to reveal three wooden bears.

"She made these for you." Autumn said giving the triplets the toys. Their eyes lit up in excitement.

"Cool. I'm going to name him Mor'du." Doug said as his green eyes looked at the bear.

"No fair. I wanted to name mine that." Harry whined at his brother.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." Doug taunted his brother.

"Both of you. Shut it!" Autumn yelled. Both of the boys fell silent. "Harry name it a different name." Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"Did Dana give you anything?" Lilia asked.

"She gave me this silver ring." Autumn replied showing her sister the ring.

"It's so pretty." Lilia said as she looked dazzled by looking at the ring. Autumn smiled.

"Okay you three for bed time." She said.

"Aww." The triplets groaned.

"Come on. It's past yer bed time." Autumn said turning the TV off. The triplets lay in their beds and Autumn was about to leave until she heard her sister's voice.

"Autumn before you go. Can ya sing me a song please?" Lilia asked.

Autumn turned to her sister and shook her head.

"No tonight sweet pea. I'll sing you one tomorrow okay." The red head replied not wanting her little brothers to hear her sing. The little girl frowned and nodding before turning away from the door.

Autumn sighed turning off the lights and closing the door. Autumn walked into her room and closed the door. She opened her bag and took the jar out. The wisp looked at her as the girl put it on her table.

"Who are you?" She said as she lay on her bed. Her eyes began to get heavy and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A WEEK LATER**

Sakura put a black Scottish fold into a cage and put her next to a black and white husky puppy in his cage. Autumn dragged her case down the castle stairs and saw her Grandmother at the door crying holding Peter.

"Oh Ah can't believe ma son is moving to America." Vanora sobbed. Peter tried to get out of his mum's grip but failed as her chubby arms tightened around him. Autumn laughed at her dad's face as she walked passed them.

"Okay mum we have a flight to catch so could you please let me go." The man begged. The old woman gave her son one last squeeze before letting him go.

Autumn put her last case into the minibus. She got into the minibus sitting next to Doug who was picking his nose. Autumn gave her brother a disgusted look and turned away and looked at her other sibling. Lilia was jumping up and down in excitement and Harry was playing his video games.

Peter put the pets in the back with the children and closed the door. Sakura put the last of the cases in and closed the boot. The woman got into one off the front seats.

Will got into the drivers seat and closed his door. The old man turned the window down and shouted at his son. "Is everything ready yet son!"

Peter nodded.

"Aye dad. Everything is ready!" Peter shouted back. The younger man waved to his mother one last time before getting in the car.

"Have you got everything?" Sakura asked her husband.

"Aye. Ah have the plane tickets, passports and visas." He replied.

"Good. Don't want to forget anything." The woman said in relief.

Will started to engine and started to drive. Autumn looked out off the window and stared at DunBroch castle one last time before the trees blocked her view of her former home.

After two hours on the motorway they have made it to Glasgow Airport. The family got out off the minibus. Will helped his son with the cases. Sakura got the animals and got the two trollies for their luggage.

Will walked up to son and grandchildren and gave them all one last hug.

"All of ya have a safe flight." He said trying wipe his tears. The old man pulled away and started to walk back to his minibus.

"See ya granddad!" The triplets yelled.

"Bye granddad!" Autumn also yelled. Peter and Sakura waved.

The old man turned and gave them one last wave and got into his minibus. He drove out of the terminal.

"Okay everyone. Are ya ready?" Peter said. Everyone nodded and walked into the airport going to their new home.

**HOURS LATER**

"Ah can't believe that was a fifteen hour flight. Never again." Autumn groaned rubbing her tired eyes. They have gotten their luggage and pets. They put them on the trollies. The family exited the airport. Autumn's face went from tired to surprise as she looked at the city.

"Wow." She whispered taking in the sight.

Sakura turned to her husband and tapped him on his shoulder. Peter turned to his wife.

"Peter how are we going to get to the house?" She asked. Peter just stood there with a shock look on his face. He had forgotten the transport.

* * *

Okay what do you think?

Review and tell me.

I hope you like it. I'll update soon :)


End file.
